Memento Mori (Remember that you will die)
by HNC1997
Summary: After finding a strange dairy in their school, Edward and Envy are haunted by the ghost of a boy who commited suicide 40 years ago. One by one are their friends slaughtered. Based on the South Korean horror movie Whispering Corridors 2. Rated for character deaths, lots of blood, swearing and light scene of rape.
1. What is he doing here!

**Well, hello again. I've been on authors block almost about a year now, and I'm so sorry. I wrote this on my autumn holiday and a little on my trip to Germany. So that made my writing time two weeks. About three weeks ago I found this awesome South Korean horror film called 'Whispering Corridors'. Of all five films I fell in love with the second one, called Memento Mori (Remember the dead). The story is very good, even if it wasn't that well-made. But even thought it was such a good film, there was some parts that I wanted to be different. Like the ending, how much scare it was and so on. And so, I decided to write a FanFiction with Fullmetal Alchemist based on that one film. **

**As for the characters some, as you may see, are gender changed. Some who where girls before can be wrote as boys now. **

**And some warnings: those who don't like shonen-ai (mild yaoi boyxboy), gender change, character death and blood, DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I don't own the film Whispering Corridors 2: Memento Mori or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Central High was an very old all-boys high school. Most boys in the country who wanted to be good doctors, teachers, soldiers or something else went to just this school. It had it's advance that it was located on the outside of the city, with good nature around and a working bus line. And Edward HATED IT! Why did he have to move to this school? Sure, he knows that his father went there and became a good lawyer, but that didn't meant that HE was going there. And it didn't make it better that his boyfriend Envy had moved away. And just that was pissing him off!

He sighed as he walked up the stairs to his new school. The school was an old fashioned four floors building, plus an dorm building. The outside walls where in a brown red-ish colour. The doors to the school where two double doors in glass, with about five meter between, giving a small space to meet up with others before fully entering the school.

The doors went up with ease, and as he walked in he was met with... white. Edward has never seen a hallway in his life that had so much white! Ever! It almost made him blind...

Around him, students of all ages walked around with new-made friends or friends from earlier year. He took out his map and instructions he got the other day.

_Edward Elric, class 1, room 11_

_Home room teacher: King Bradley_

'As for this Mr. Bradley... Haven't I heard his name before?' he thought. He through the thought away and put the paper back into his pocket.

"Hey!"

He turned around and saw a tall boy with short black hair walking up to him. Beside him, there was another boy with longer blond hair, put up on some weird kind of ponytail.

"Yes?" Edward said.

"Your new here?" The blond boy asked.

"Yes" Edward said short.

"I'm Roy Mustang, class 1 room 11. And this is Richard Hawkeye from the same class" The black haired boy, Roy, said.

"You're also from room 11? Then we are in the same class. I'm Edward Elric" Edward said.

"Room 11? That's cool! Know where it is?" Roy asked.

"No... that's what I am trying to find"

"Then we can look for it together. It shouldn't be that hard" Richard said.

"Yeah" Roy said and the three boys started to walk down the hallways.

* * *

"Maaannn... When does this hallway end?!" Roy screamed out in frustration. He and the other boys had been running around the hallways, searching for room 11. They had asked many other boys on their way, but non knew where it was. They made friends as well on their trip. Envy's relatives Wrath and Gluttony in class 2 room 2 and Pride in class 1 room 3. It turned out that Pride was Mr. Bradley's son, who was Envy's stepfather. Pride was from another marriage. They also met a guy called Alfons in room 10, who reminded of Edward's little brother back at home, they looked just the same. Then there was Willy from room 3 and Ryan from the same room.

"I agree. It feels like we have been wandering for hours. It's almost like we will miss our first lesson because we can't find the room" Richard said.

"Well, one lesson wouldn't hurt" Edward said and he put his hands on the back of his head.

"That makes you sound like a truant, shorty" Roy said. Well, Edward wouldn't say that he is a truant, he just don't like hard work. But that word...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU WANT TO SQUESH BETWEEN YOUR HANDS?!" Edward yelled at Roy. The said boy was shocked at the sudden outburst and took a quick step back.

"Hey, hey. Calm down there. No need to go crazy for begin called sh-" Before he could finish his sentence, Richard covered his mouth with his hand. Edward gave his a thankful look before turning around.

"There should maybe be any teachers around. I'll go on ahead and find one" he said and run off.

"Then we will just wait here!" Richard yelled after him.

Edward searched almost high and low for any teacher that maybe knew where his room was.

'Where is everybody? It's the first day, everyone should be hanging around or someone should be here to make sure nothing happens' he thought quiet for himself. He gave up on the idea of finding anyone on the first floor where class 1 was, so he turned around and ran for the stairs. Hopefully there was any teachers there. There was almost no students around this place, but he didn't bother about slowing down.

PANG!

Though the thought about it came just as he turned the corner and ran into someone. He fell backwards on his back and his head hit the floor lightly. Across the floor he could hear someone also falling down. The person, a young student according to his voice, groaned and tried to sit up.

"Oh sorry, my bad"

That voice... It could be!

Edward looked up, and as he saw who it was he thought that he must have hit his head very badly.

In front of him stood a tall teen with pale skin and long dark green messy hair. He had a black headband over his forehead and he wore the same uniform as Edward. Black pants and the white shirt perfectly showed his muscular arms and his slim figure. But then there was those so familiar purple eyes...

"E-Envy?" Edward stuttered out. The teen stood up and looked down on him. He blinked more than twice, he too probably couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ed?" He said.

* * *

**And so the first chapter is done! Finally! Though I usually write very slow, I just wrote three pages in less than two hours. WOW! Anyway now you have a little information to go on. This is just a little introduction for the rest of the story. If you haven't figured out the gendered bend persons yet, here you have them!**

**Richard Hawkeye – Riza Hawkeye (duh)**

**Willy – Winry**

**Ryan – Rose**

**There will be some more, but I'll introduce them when they arrive. Please review, follow and comment this story. This will probably be one of my best. I can fell it...**


	2. Why did that box fell over?

**And I'm back. The second chapter is finished and ready to go.^^ Well, I think I shouldn't talk so much. Oh yes! For those who didn't understood about the difference between classes and rooms: class is which year you are in. First year are class 1, year 2 are class 2 and so on. Rooms are which smaller 'classes' you are in. Because of the number of students maybe are high, you have more 'rooms' for all of them. In this story, I have 11 rooms in each class. And if you write it short, you say room and 'the number of class + number of room'. So class 2, room 11 is written 'room 2-11'. Hopefully, everyone understands now. If you don't, I'm sorry. I'm not good at explaining with words. **

* * *

_One year later_

Loud. That was all Edward could describe his class as. Very, LOUD! But, who could blame them? Every student was more of an idiot than the other, but that was typical for them. The loudest and and the one with the most energy, that was class 2-11. Right now he tried not to be hit by any air planes that Envy and Roy send back and forth.

"Can you at least try not to hit anyone who is studying?!" Someone in the back of the room yelled.

"Ah, but you guys are so boring! Try and have some fun" Envy said back to him.

Edward just sighed. He couldn't believe that it had been a year since he found out about all this.

* * *

Flashback end of year one:

"_But I still don't get it, Envy" an annoyed Edward said. "Why didn't Mr. Bradley told you that we were going to the same school?"_

"_As I've heard, your father told him that he planned on sending you here, so they decided to send me here as well, but wanted it to be a surprise. But I wouldn't be surprised if it only was for keeping an eye on me..." Envy said as he thought back on the last few months. _

"_But why keep it a secret? I would been more than happy to hear that we were going to the same school" _

"_I don't know..."_

"_... Well, it doesn't matter now" Edward said as he walked up beside Envy. "I'm just glad that we can be together"_

"_Oh, how romantic of you~" Envy said teasing and gave him a kiss on his forehead. _

End of flashback

* * *

It had been a huge shock at first, but he was very happy that he got to spend all this final time in school with Envy.

Suddenly the room went quiet. Edward rose his head and came face to face with Mr. Bradley.

"So, Edward... How has things been in here while I was away?" He asked. Even if he looked kind and wise, if you knew him you could hear the icy tone in the back of his throat. So it wasn't unnatural for everyone to tense up. Even Edward.

"Everything has been good in here" He said quickly and turned his face down.

"Good. As for everyone else!" He said and rose his voice so everyone could hear him. Everyone stopped with what they where doing and looked at him.

"As you may know, next week we have our traditional physical check-up. That means that all classes are cancelled but NO ONE is skipping the check-up. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

'Great, physical check-up. Why was that even needed?' Edward thought. As if not everyone already knew, now he had to hear his height called out loud, and that wasn't funny! He hated begin called short in front of others.

"As for cleaning duty..." Mr. Bradley suddenly said. "We got a new list from downstairs, and today we have... Envy and Edward for the classroom cleaning" He said.

"What?! No way!" Envy screamed out. Everyone looked at him and laughed. They knew how much he hated cleaning. But they all got quiet as Mr. Bradley gave them the 'evil eye'.

* * *

After class:

"Maann, why did it have to be us? I can't stand cleaning!" Envy complained.

"Think like this: the faster we get done, the faster we will be out of here" Edward said in a calm voice.

"True"

"Then where do we start?"

"What about me taking this half of the room and you take that half?" Envy said while pointing with his finger.

"Sure"

There wasn't that much cleaning. Just sweeping the floor and dusting the shelfs and tables. But because Edward was so small, he couldn't reach everywhere. And at one shelf he manages to grab one box... but ended falling down with it coming down over him.

"Ah! Ough!"

"Shit! Edward, are you okay?!" Envy said and ran up to him.

"Yeah... More or less" He said.

"What the heck was in that box? It was really heavy and hit hard"

The said box now lay just beside him; stuff from inside now laying all around the floor.

"Oh, no Ed! Look what you've done. Now we have more to do" Envy said.

"Shut up!" Edward said back. HE tried to sit up, but was interrupted by a small pain in his right arm. He looked down on it and found a small spot on the lower half where it had started to turn light blue.

"Oh, great. Now I got a bruise as well. Oh well, it wasn't that hard. So I guess it isn't going to be big"

"Hey, aren't these school albums?" Envy suddenly said. Edward turned around and looked at the book Envy was holding.

"Your right! Maybe from earlier classes? What year is it?"

"This one is from two years ago, but some over there are from forty years ago"

"Weren't our parent's in our age at that time?"

"Yes, they were..."

They both sat quiet for a long time. Then Edward looked up at Envy.

"One little peek wouldn't hurt right?" Envy smirked.

"Bring one over here" Edward stood up and took up one album. He sat down beside Envy and opened the album. They directly landed on room 1-03 from forty years ago. They looked at all the boys from each room, how they looked, commented about weird faces and who they looked like. Soon they skipped forward to room 2-11. And...

"Hey, doesn't that guy looks like your dad?" Envy said and pointed at a boy with long blond hair in a ponytail and yellow eyes. At least they looked yellow.

"It is him! Man, did he really look THAT young?" Edward said.

"Now we know what everyone is talking about. You really look a lot alike. I mean, look at his face!" Envy said and put the album right in front of Edward's face.

"Yes, yes! I get it! Well yeah, we do have some stuff in common" he said.

"Haha! Well, you have A LOT in common. Shall we look at the other rooms from the same class?"

"Let see.. What about class-" Edward said and flipped some pages. "Room 2-03?"

"That is the same room as Willy and Ryan right?"

"Yes it is" Edward said and showed Envy the photo. But after a while… "What the heck?!"

"What is it Ed?"

"Look at this boy in the middle" He said and pointed at a boy in the middle row. It was a boy in the same uniform as he and Envy, with black long hair in a ponytail. But his face… was blurred and impossible to see. It was like someone had dripped water on it and messed around with a finger on it. It was only him, though. Everyone else, even those beside him, where untouched.

"That's strange. Maybe the camera broke? Or something happened while developing?" Envy said.

"It shouldn't be that. If it was the camera, the whole picture would be like this. Or if it was while developing it should be a larger area, not just one small spot" Edward said. "Look at the people beside him" Envy knew what he was talking about.

"Yes. It is strange. Maybe someone didn't like this guy and wanted to erase his face from the class photo"

"Yeah, maybe…" He didn't say anything more. Because suddenly felt the sore pain in his right arm again. But he hadn't moved his arm an inch! So why did it start to hurt now?!

"Ed, are you okay?" Envy suddenly said, almost startling Edward from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why did you ask?"

"It looked like you had hurt yourself somewhere"

"I did? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine. Huh? Look! There are names under the photo"

"Were they there before?"

"We maybe didn't pay attention to them. Let's see, the name of the boy with the blurred face is… Ling Yao, room 2-03"

"Ling? Like they are named in the east?"

"Perhaps"

"I think the boy on his left looks a bit like him. I mean, sure he has short spiky hari and are a bit taller but I still think that they have some things in common"

"Maybe. And his name is… Greed Homuculi"

"Homo-what?"

"Homuculi" Then Envy suddenly froze.

"Wait, isn't your last name Homuculi? Envy Homuculi?" Edward said, knowing exactly what the other had on it's mind.

"Yes, it is…"

"Creepy! Then he must be any relative of yours right?!"

"Well, it is from forty years ago. An uncle maybe. Mother once did tell me that she had a brother. But I think he died quite young" Envy said.

"Maybe that's him?" Edward said and pointed at the boy in the picture.

"If it is, I'll be freaking out once I find out" Envy said and laughed.

Edward laughed too after a while, but stopped after a while.

"No, let's finish up so we can go home. I don't want to be locked out because I get a little late again" Envy said and stood up.

"Okay" Edward said and took one last look at the photo. They all looked so calm and mature, the opposite of his current class. But he couldn't stop thinking about why this Ling had his face blurred like this. He touched the spot which was blurred, like he had to feel it to understand.

Suddenly, he had small flashes of a boy lying face down on the ground outside the school, blood covering the ground. It was impossible to see his face, his hair covering it entirely. The strong smell of blood, mixed with mud and the smell of nature filled his sense and made him fell like he was there. Like this was some kind of memory.

But he was interrupted in his super-natural experience by someone shaking his shoulders.

"Ed? Ed! Are you okay?" Envy said. His boyfriend had started to space out, and after a while his skin become pale. Edward woke up and looked at him.

"You scared the shit out of me! What happened? You just stopped talking and spaced out. Look, even your skin rivals my normal skin tone" Envy said and looked down at their now joined hands. Edward also looked down and saw what he meant.

"I did? Sorry, I didn't meant to. I'm not even sure how I did it"

"Have you slept well?"

"Probably not" Edward said and tried to laugh it away. Envy didn't buy it, but would let it go for now. He just wanted to get out of this God's forsaken place!

"Come on. You can take the part that is left of the floor while I put this up again" Edward, who didn't want to space out like that again, just nodded and started to clean again. The bruise had started to ache again, but he would tell Envy. It was just a little bruise, he thought. It will go away soon, anyway.

* * *

**Annnddd… FINISHED! My GOD that was a long one! I usually just write about two or three pages. This ended up on five! But I just couldn't make it shorter. It didn't felt right, someone out there who writes should know what I am talking about^^**

**Anyway, that was chapter two done. Hopefully I will post up chapter three soon. And this is a horror story, so there will be horror soon. Remember the flashes *points at you (the reader)***

**So for further posting, please review, follow or favorite this story. And I won't split this one. It will be one long story. Bye!**


	3. A love triangle!

**Okay, now as for chapter three. This chapter maybe will be more about the characters and some more progressing in the end of the chapter. I felt the need of having such a chapter.**

* * *

Edward laid on his back in his bed. He was so exhausted after the cleaning, first having to do the basic cleaning and then there was that box with the albums. Those old photo albums...

He just couldn't stop thinking about them. Somehow they where bothering him. Like they where hiding something. He rose his arm above his face. The small bruise was still very visible and would be dark purple by tomorrow. Beside him he could hear his boyfriend sleeping. His steady breathing calmed him, even if he lay laying right across the room.

He smiled. 'I'm lucky who have him' he thought. He laid down his arm again, and he flinched right away. He sure must have hit that box hard, otherwise it wouldn't hurt this much. Envy said something under his breath, probably sleep-talking again. That reminded Edward how late it was. Turning his eyes away for the last time, he tried to relax and sleep...

* * *

"You. Can't. Be. Serious!" Edward said, so low it could count as a whisper. "Is that really true?"

"Yup. Is as obvious as me standing in front of you. If you get to see them alone that is." Envy whispered back. "Though I think I've seen him together with Mr. Hughes many times..."

"A triangle?!" Edward said, almost a bit to loud.

"Shh!"

"Sorry, but seriously. Roy, Richard and Mr. Hughes? Are you really sure?" Edward said, couldn't believe the news he was hearing. It was almost to good to be true!

"100% sure. Just hope that they didn't hear us" Envy said.

"Does Richard know?"

"I don't think so... If so, I bet he wouldn't be happy" Edward almost felt bad about Richard. He and Roy started to date just a month ago, and the news came out quickly. Even though it was between two boys, they where excepted right away. But recently, Richard had started to talk to Edward about feeling lonely, like Roy was slipping away.

'Cheating with a teacher, is that the lowest or what?!' he thought. 'Poor Richard...'

Then the door slam open and Mr. Hughes came in. He looked tired.

"Sorry if I'm late, guys! Had to fix some stuff before class" he apologized. Only seconds late came Roy running in, covered in sweat.

"Fun you wanted to join our class, Roy"

"Ah, just drop it" Roy said annoyed.

The rest of the day went past a usual. That was until the next morning...

"FUCK! I'M LATE AGAIN! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME NOW OF AL TIMES?!" he screamed out in the air. Now he was surely fucked when got back to school...

* * *

**Short chapter is short... But it's still a whole chapter^^ Maybe not as good. In the next one, I'll promise that I'll write more. This was just one of those 'fill the hole chapter'. **


	4. What's a dairy doing here?

**And I'm back. No, I'm not dead, yet (for those who thought that XD). Yes, I was not happy about the last chapter I wrote. It was just crap, but hopefully you still want to read the story. Now, I think I'll finally get to write some interesting stuff. We'll start off with some mystery in this chapter and may start with the horror soon. **

**I first wrote this first part in the last chapter, but then thought that a small cliff hanger would be good. So just for you to know where this starts, it's right after Edward runs to school (why did he have to over sleep?)**

**And I'm really sorry for begin so late with this chapter! I finished the chapter long ago, but when I was tranfering it over to my computer (I have an app on my phone that I finished it with), my computer wouldn't let me open the file and when I was going to open it in my phone it was bugged as hell! But then you got a nice Christmas present!**

**I don't own Whispering Corridors 2 or Fullmetal Alchemist! And happy Christmas!**

* * *

He threw his bag over the bush you make sure it got through. He then crawled through it. He got up and picked up the already beaten bag and dusted it off. He looked down on his hands. They were really dirty from the crawling. He dusted them off as well, with very little success. Hanging the bag over his shoulder, he walked up the small stairs to the outdoor 'bathroom'. It was simply a low stone wall with some sinks. Of all places in the school, this was him favourite. He went over to one sink and turned on the water. As expected, it was really cold. Good for morning sleepy students had one of his teachers once said. He washed his face and his dirty hands, probably got dirty from the crawling.

"Well, well, well. No surprise in finding you out here at this hour" a tired dark voice said behind him. He quickly turned his head, but came face to face with his favourite teacher. He didn't tell any name when Edward started, so everyone called him 'Teacher'.

"Good morning, Teacher" Edward said politely and bowed.

"Good morning, Edward" Teacher said. He teaches in social science, and are a really nice person to talk to. Edward really like him.

"Aren't you late for the first lesson?" Teacher asked.

"Well, yes. But we aren't doing anything important right now. 'Cause I doubt that writing poems are important".

"Now, now Edward. Everything you learn in school is important. You just use some things more than others" Teacher said before turning around and walked away. Deciding that the first lesson still wasn't important, Edward decided to stay there for a little while longer. He tried to dry off his face with his hands. When he'd done that he looked up... and saw something on the stone wall that he hadn't noticed before.

On the stone wall laid a red book. The cover was undamaged and almost looked new, like someone had just bought the book and then suddenly just left it out here. He took down the book and looked at it.

As expected the rest of the book was undamaged. There was no name written in it, so the owner was still unknown. He He opened the first page. The entire page was covered in colourful text's and drawings. Some had very small pictures as well. He continued to look through the pages, and after a while he decided to read one page. Just because his curiosity had gotten the best of him!

He started at the back and flipped through the first pages, but stopped at one.

The entire page was dark green, except for the small decorations in two corners that looked like flowers. Otherwise, there was no other pictures on the page. There was a small amount of text on the page, written with a white calligraphy pen. Because he was curious as hell, he started to read.

_The first kiss, like the smell of apples? On your lips, I've tasted the blood that touches my tongue..._

Edward was taken back by the text. The breath that he'd been holding was let out and sounded almost like he'd been running. To think that someone had written this. And perhaps a boy his age as well!

Looking over the page, he noticed that this was the only text on the entire page. No side note or anything else. The opposite page was entire blank with some words cut out from different news papers. Looking at the next couple of pages, the most had different signs cut out from different magazines. The most where hiragana, but the was also some few katakana or kanji hidden In the text.

He looked around to see if anyone where there. But there wasn't. He started to wonder; why would anyone leave their new dairy out here and not keep it?

He could hear the other students coming out of their classrooms across the yard. As he still wanted to know who owned it, he put it down in his bag pack and walked to the school building.

* * *

Inside, it was chaos. Paper planes flew around in the air, students screamed or complained over the hot weather or that the two only fans in the classroom weren't working. Some where sleeping on their desks after long nights on work. Some even slept on top of each other, sharing one desk. The only one who weren't sleeping or sitting and complaining was Envy. Sure he was complaining, but he ran around the classroom with a video camera, commenting about everything and everyone. When he saw Edward enter the room, he waved at him.

"Wow! Where did you get the camera from?" Edward asked as he ran up to him.

"Well, it isn't mine. I found it in Willy's bag back by his desk. But who cares?!" He said. Edward then started to make funny grimacers to the lens. Envy laughed at his behaviour, but stopped as he saw Willy wake up at he other end of the classroom. Willy looked around and then saw Envy with the camera.

"Hey, hold on Envy! That's my camera!" He yelled and ran up to him. Just to tease him, Envy started to run around the room before running out to the corridors. Edward smiled at this, his boyfriend sure hadn't changed since he first met him. But since he was still tired, he didn't went after them but sat down by his desk. Then he took out the dairy from his bag pack. He opened it and started to look through it again. This time, he came by pages full with pictures. Almost everyone where of two boys about his age, both with black hair. After looking through them, he noticed that one of the boys where Greed from the photo album. Greed Homuculli! And the other boy had his face blurred away, meaning that he must be that boy named Ling (Was that his name?). Turning a page he saw only one picture covering the whole page. One picture of Greed.

He didn't got any further though, because next second Envy and Willy came running through the door, with Envy still holding the camera.

"I swear Envy! I'll kill you if you don't give me back that camera!" Willy yelled.

"Ahh, come on Willy! This is fun, don't you agree? And to tell the truth, this isn't yours right?" Envy said.

"..."

"I take that as a 'yes'. Why did you have to steal one?"

"Th-that's non of your buissness! Now, give it back!" Willy said and almost jumped after the camera.

"Wow! Calm down, dude! What are you gonna do with it? There's no film in it anyway!" Envy pointed out. Edward mentally made a face-palm after hearing Envy say that. But he couldn't do anything but smile. Why was his friends such idiots?

* * *

**And done! Yes, there maybe wasn't that much new mysteries now compared to the other chapters. But yeah, next chapter and maybe most of the coming chapters are going to be longer than this. Because *drumroll* WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO START WITH THE HORROR! YES! I've been waiting for this so long, and now finally I get to write the horror part. But that won't come up until maybe after New Year. Maybe I can get it up sooner if I'm lucky. But until then:**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**(Please favourite, review and follow!)**


	5. Fullmetal PUNISHMENT!

**Hello, I'm back! Long time, no seen and Happy New Year! Sorry if I have not upload anything recently. First it was Christmas, then it was New Year's Eve and then it was my little brothers 15****th**** birthday. But no more of this shit; let's just go on to the important stuff! Okay, so this chapter is going to be longer than the other chapters but the horror is going to start even in this or the next chapter. The reason why this chapter is longer is because there's a lot more to write about and will take up more important minutes from the original movie (yes, I know I wrote 'film' in the last chapters but that's because I was 'forced' by my aunt to write in British English. But I talk with a mixed American – British version T^T)**

**So from now on, I'm going to write with my mixed English, because that's my way (Naruto reference^^) of writing.**

**I don't own Whispering Corridors 2 or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

The class went on without any more trouble from Envy. But after the one and a half lesson of absolute rubbish, he was on again. And now, Edward was his prey. Apparently, he had seen the dairy Edward was carrying around and got a bit too curious about it. And now, he was teasing poor Edward by holding it far too high up for him to reach. Cure this height!

"Seriously Envy! Give it back!" Edward yelled at his boyfriend. But begin Envy, this only became fuel to the fire and said boy continued to tease him. After a while, he even got Roy and Richard to help him. Three versus one... not cool man.

"Roy! Richard! SERIOUSLY?!" Edward's voice reached a high-pitched tone before he finished his sentence. Richard laughed at this and Roy just gave him one of his many infamous grins.

"Yes, Edward? What is it?" Roy asked him before throwing the dairy over to Envy. But this time, Edward was aware of his actions and quickly turned on his heels as the dairy was thrown. Envy, now surprised at the boy's action, only got time to catch the item before Edward came running into him.

Both of them fell to the floor, dropping the dairy in the process. Envy groaned and tried to sit up. Only seconds later, the door opened and in came Teacher.

"My, my. What do we got here?" He asked.

"Envy, Roy and Richard were bulling Edward by taking his stuff" Willy said in the back of the room. Envy gave him his 'evil-eye', meaning he was screwed, but that didn't frightened Willy. He just smiled wicked back.

Richard looked between Envy and Roy before calmly saying:

"It was actually these two who did it".

Both boys looked at him in surprise at the sudden betrayal.

"HEY!"

"Alright, alright now. Let's calm down now. You two guys; after class I want you two to clean the animal cages. I shall be done by end of lunch, but if you aren't you'll also have to clean the library".

While Envy and Roy complained about their punishment, Edward sat up and dusted off the dairy. It had been lying open on the floor. The left where only light brown, while the right had a drawing of a deep forest on the entire page. The left page also had a small text written on it with a black pen.

_**The first day a boy dies, with his head emptied out. Perhaps he had remembered the Truth.**_

_**The second day a boy dies, with his legs hacked off. Perhaps he had come near the Truth.**_

_**The third day a boy dies, with his ears cut off. Perhaps he had heard the Truth.**_

_**The fourth day a boy dies, with his eyes gouged out. Perhaps he had seen the Truth.**_

_**The fifth day a boy dies, with his tongue pulled out. Perhaps he had spoken the Truth.**_

_**The sixth day a boy dies, with his hands chopped off. Perhaps he had written the Truth.**_

_**The seventh day a boy is going to die. Perhaps-**_

The last sentence was cut after the first word. Edward looked on that word for a long time. There were no pen marks or any sign of water that could have wiped out any information, meaning the one who wrote it wanted it to end with one single word; 'Perhaps'.

It gave him the creeps. Why would anyone write anything like this? It was just creepy and just felt... wrong!

After a short recovering from his little 'discover', he stood up and sat down by his desk. Teacher started the class, but Edward wasn't paying attention to it at all. All he could think about was the new strange text he found just recently.

'Seven boys die in order, all missing a body part but the seventh one. His fate is unknown' he thought. 'Whoever who owned this dairy, did he or she decided this themselves, or is it a quotation? And what was it anyway?! Some kind of spell or what?'

He was so focused on his thoughts that he almost didn't felt Envy shaking his shoulders.

"Hey Ed, wake up. Class is over" Edward rubbed his eyes; the feeling of sleepiness was still fresh from this morning.

"You still tired? Anyway, I and Roy got our punishment and it's lunch, you want to hang along?" Envy asked and lightly pushed the others shoulder.

"If you want me to take over your work, the forget it! Otherwise I got nothing better to do, so fine I'll come along" Edward said annoyed. "The food is awful today, so I brought my own"

"Sweet!" Envy said before taking his books and walking out of the classroom with his short boyfriend. They went to their lockers and left their books and Edward took out his lunch box.

* * *

Outside, Roy and Richard where already waiting. Since Edward and Richard didn't have anything to do with their boyfriends' punishment, they just sat on a bench a bit away.

"It's amazing how much trouble these two can get into" Richard said calmly. Edward was tempted to say that he was better himself, but decided not to. Instead, he thought about telling him about the dairy. One more person knowing about it wouldn't hurt, right?

"Hey, Richard?" he said.

"Hmmm?" Said boy answered.

"Do you remember the book you and the other two where throwing around earlier today?"

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Richard asked.

"No, no! Not at all! I'm just curious if you'd seen it before" Edward said and gave him the dairy. Richard took it and looked at it for a long time. It seems like he hadn't seen it before but it was clear, by simply judging his face that he wanted to find out and read it.

"No, sorry I haven't. Whose is it? And is it a dairy?" He asked.

"Yes, it is a dairy and no, I don't know the owner" Edward said.

"That's a shame. I'd had liked to find out..." Richard said with a sigh. Edward gave him a foxlike smile.

"You can read it if you want. No one has asked around for it, so..."

"Really?! Is it really okay if I do?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" And within second, he was reading. After a while, he turned his head towards Edward.

"Hey, Edward. Who is this Greed and Ling?" He asked. He pointed on a picture of two boys, one hugging the other in a friendly manner. Under the picture where two names: Greed Humoculli and Ling Yao.

"All I know is that they went to this school forty years ago. I also think this Greed is a distant relative to Envy. But wait, is Ling mentioned?!"

"Looks like it..."

"Damn it! Even this one is blurred! It was the same with the other pictures I found of him"

"You found more pictures on him?"

"Yeah, look" Edward said and flipped to the page with the picture collection.

"Maybe... maybe this is his dairy and he blurred his own face because he didn't like it?"

"Maybe, but that wouldn't explain why the class photo also was blurred".

"Yeah..."

"Did someone just mention Ling Yao?" Roy suddenly said. Both boys looked up and saw Roy and Envy walking up to them.

"Ling Yao was this school's most known piano player forty years ago. I found records about him the other day when I was cleaning the library. And Greed was one of the best track runners in the whole school from the same class. But apparently he had troubles with his ears, so he was forced to stop" Roy said.

"A track runner and a piano player?" Envy said skeptical.

"As much as I know"

"And according to this dairy, they were really good friends" Edward said and showed the pictures to Roy and Envy.

"More like best friends to me" Envy said. Roy was silent for a long time.

"More like a couple to me" He suddenly said.

"Wow wow wow! Hold your horses! Where did you get that idea from?" Envy said.

"Don't you see how they look in all the pictures? How close they are standing? And look here" Roy said and pointed on one picture. "Why would anyone hold their hand so low if they weren't a couple?" The picture in question was of the two on some kind of cliff or mountain. Greed, the taller of the two, had his left hand resting on the others hip.

"Okay... I think I see your point" Envy said. "But if they were a couple, why are there on picture of them from school? And they weren't mentioned in each other's records?"

"Don't know..." Just two seconds later, the school bell rang.

"Shit! And we aren't done yet!" Envy said.

"Take this as a chance to look more on the records" Richard said as he and Edward stood up.

"True. We'll call if we find anything" Roy said.

* * *

After school, Edward and Richard left school and returned to their dorms. Envy and Roy stayed, because they still had to do their punishment.

"Man, cleaning for the third time this week. It can't get any worse!" Envy complained.

"The faster we get done, the faster we get out of here" Roy said.

"Wow really, captain obvious?!" Envy said. Roy just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Why don't you start cleaning over there while I look through the records?" He said.

"Okay then~" Envy whined

**[Warning! Rating M warning! Rated M right ahead! You have been warned! M rating!]**

Envy took the broom and walked over to a bookshelf right across the room. Right now, the records didn't interest him at all. All he wanted was to go home for the day! Oh, how happy he would be when school is over. He would die of happiness!

After a while of only sweeping in silence, he stopped. Was he hearing things? He thought he heard the sound of... running footsteps. Like someone where running around in there. Even if he knew he himself made a big fuss many times over, he hated when others disturbed him in his work! Walking around, he searched for whatever that was making the sound. But soon he realized that the only one there was him... and that Roy. Hadn't he found anything yet?! He walked over to the shelf which said boy was behind. But even here he heard strange noises. But these where far more interesting. Hiding behind the shelf, he removed one large book out of the way, and the scene in front of him was enough to send chills down his spine.

Roy was pressed against the wall while holding on to Mr. Hughes shoulders. Roy's eyes where shut tight and a blush were painted over his face. Moan after moan was drawn from his lips from the pleasure he experienced. Mr. Hughes however, who by now had one hand down in Roy's pants, had his eyes directly focused on the boy in front of him. His eyes almost glowed with lust and looked like he could lose it any second.

As much as Envy wanted to watch this (damn teenage hormones!), he knew that Roy would be in trouble if they were found out. Putting the book back on the shelf, he took the broom and on purpose hit the nearest chair.

"OW! Damn it!" He yelled.

Roy and Mr. Hughes who just second ago was enjoying themselves, suddenly stopped when the y heard Envy hit the chair. Hughes let go of Roy and the other started to fix his shirt.

'Damn, Envy!' Roy thought. 'Why did he have to be here at all?'

Hughes walked behind the shelf and saw Envy jumping up and down on his right leg while holding his left one.

"Oh, my. What happened here?"

"M-Mr. Hughes? Nothing, just hit the chair while cleaning. Stupid thing!" Envy cursed under his breath, even thought it was supposed to be fake, he maybe hit it too hard.

"I didn't knew that you were supposed to hit the chair out of the way" Hughes said with a grin.

"Haha. How funny" Envy said annoyed. He never liked his teachers, especially not Mr. Hughes. He always made a big fuss over everything. And the way he treated Edward as a close friend... it pissed him off! Soon came Roy with a bunch of files in his hands. Probably the records, why didn't he brought them out sooner?!

"What are you doing Envy? Weren't you cleaning just now?"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't done already!" Envy pointed out.

"Well, whatever. I got the records, happy?"

"I will be once I get to see them!" Roy put them down on the table next to them. Envy opened one and directly came across the familiar name Ling. But the information written inside wasn't what he had expected.

"What the?!"

* * *

Edward just lay on the bed on his stomach, a pillow covering his head. He had had an irritating headache the last couple of minutes. He had tried the most ways to get rid of it, but none had worked. His phone ringing was maybe one of the last thing he needed right now. Picking up, he saw that it was his boyfriend.

"Yes, Envy. What is it?"

"_Ed, did it stood anything in the dairy about Ling and Greed at the end of their second year?"_

"End of second year? No, I don't think so. Why?"

"_Ling didn't come back to school after the check-up in second year. That's the last thing written about him. 'Ling Yao wasn't at the check-up today. Find out if something kept him from coming'"_

"Yes, and?"

"_Roy found a school newspaper from the day after. An incident had occurred on the day of the check-up"_

"And? If that was the reason, why didn't he do it the day after?"

"_You don't understand Edward" _By now, Edward started to get scared. Envy almost never called him by his given name.

"_The incident was bout him"_

"_Wh-what happened?"_

"_Ling was found dead. He had fallen off the building and died due to the fall. They write that his body was found with his head faced down and it was blood everywhere. He had probably split his head open"_

Edward felt like he was ready to drop the phone at any moment. Ling was dead? How, and why? How come he would fall off the building? Was it an accident? Or was it a murder? If it was a murder, he doubted it was Greed. They were so close, right? So, why would he do such a thing?

Then it hit him.

"Envy, does the article or anything else talk about Greed in the matter?"

"_Greed? Hold on" _Gone for two minutes. _"No, it doesn't. But there was another article from another newspaper: High School Student Died In Car Accident. But it doesn't say anything about them"_

"Okay, thanks".

"_Ed, are you okay? You sound down" _Envy said worried.

"_No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I fell asleep right after I got back and woke up with this stupid headache!"_

"_Okay, take care. I'll be back soon" _With that, Envy ended the call. Edward put the phone away and lay back down. It didn't take long before he fell asleep again.

* * *

**And there! Done! I really hate my phone right now! I wrote almost the whole chapter on a new app I got for my phone. It is supposed to be like Open Office or the Office package, but it bug every time I try got transfer the new chapter to my computer! AHHHH! But well, here you got a new chapter. **

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION! For those who had read my story until now, I will change the chapter where you get to meet Ling and Greed for the first time. I described Greed's second form in that chapter, but I've decided to re-write it to his first form. I somehow cannot stand him begin in his second form in this story. It doesn't fit!**

**With that, I'm not ending this chapter and hope you all enjoyed it. I'll work as much as I can to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
